Sometimes Luck and Sometimes Fate
by LosingTrack
Summary: Jordan is going through a million different things at one time and only one person is capable of helping her through it. Will they stay friends or become something more? Constructive critisism is appreciated! NJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Crossing Jordan cast….those belong to other people who are extremely lucky.

Chapter 1

Jordan walked into the morgue half sad and half mad. She had heard about Woody and Lu through the grapevine, which basically means she found out from Lily who heard it from someone else, and she was mad as hell. He had no idea how much pain it caused her to know he had found someone else.

She marched into autopsy and saw Nigel and Bug working on a body. Everyone at the morgue had always been friends with her. She knew they would do anything for her just as she'd do anything for them if they needed her too. These people actually cared what happened to her.

Nigel glanced at Jordan for a minute. He could see she was fuming and he knew exactly why. Like Jordan, Lily had told him about Woody and Lu. He couldn't understand why Woody did this to her. He knew Jordan wasn't perfect and she had some commitment issues, but that was no reason to lead her on. 'If it were me I would make sure she never had commitment issues again. I would talk to her about the past and help her through the whole ordeal.' Nigel thought to himself as he continued to look at her. Nobody knows, except maybe Bug, that he has loved Jordan from the day he met her, but he knew she didn't feel the same way because she was in love with Woody.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?" they both nodded "Do either of you see a knife lodged in my back?" She asked while turning around " 'Cause I think Woody shoved one in there when he went out with Lu a couple of days after he told me he didn't want to be a rebound."

"You are so funny, Love." Nigel said in a half laugh trying to lighten the mood.

She glared at him "Yeah, well this isn't a joke. This always happens to me and I'm sick of it." She paused and then continued "I need a drink. Something strong I would say. Whiskey would be great or maybe vodka…..maybe both."

"How about we go to the bar after work then and get one or both of those? What are friends for if you can't depend on them to help you out or get drunk with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid?" Nigel asked

"I would love to go get drunk, but I have to come to work tomorrow and I don't need a hangover to remind me of how stupid getting drunk can be before coming to work." She smiled "I might be persuaded however to come have one drink with you then drive your drunken ass home and if I do you have to let me drive your motorcycle tomorrow to work."

He thought about it for like a second and said "You've got yourself a deal, Love." He chuckled a little and continued "But, you have to wear those leather pants I made you buy when you helped me shop for that new helmet the other day."

"Sure. I love those pants, Nige. I just haven't had anywhere to wear them to." She grinned

Just as she was about to walk out Woody came through the door. He strode up to Jordan in about three seconds flat and asked her if he could talk to her.

She glanced at Nigel and said "Sure. Make it quick though I have some paperwork to finish."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own anybody from Crossing Jordan.

Last Time

Just as she was about to walk out Woody came through the door. He strode up to Jordan in about three seconds flat and asked her if he could talk to her.

She glanced at Nigel and said "Sure. Make it quick though I have some paperwork to finish."

Chapter 2

"I just thought that you should know that Lu and I are going out. I meant to tell you sooner, but I've just been so busy lately." He stopped for a second to gauge her reaction then continued "It's not your fault­­-" he was cut off before he could finish.

"You're damn right it's not my fault. You always do this to me and I can't take it anymore. I broke up with JD for you and he was willing to get past the whole sleeping with you thing. Every time I do something right you do something wrong or vice versa. I offered for you to come in and you said you didn't want to be a rebound. Well, you know what! I don't need you." She yelled at him as angry tears started to stain her cheeks "Get out of my face. I never want to talk to you again." She walked up to him and punched him right in the jaw.

With that she stormed out of the room and into the elevator. Woody just stood there bewildered and holding his jaw.

A/N(Nigel may be out of character. I'm not sure because I've never actually seen him get this mad in an episode.)

"Have you lost your damn mind, Hoyt!" Nigel yelled clearly angry.

"Mind your own business."

"She is my friend, so that makes her my business and the next time you go near her, I'll break every bone in your body, you son of a bitch!"

"Did you just threaten me?"

"Umm……YEAH!"

By this time everyone was crowded around the room. Lily made her way through the crowd to calm Nigel down. Bug looked at everyone and said "The show's over people. Get back to work." Everyone hustled to get back to what they were doing.

Same Time

Jordan walked to her car and unlocked it. Then she got in and turned on the ignition. She backed up and sped out of the morgue garage.

As she drove down the street she kept thinking about her fight with Woody. She's had a pretty good bit of fights, but this one was the worst. She didn't know who was to blame. She did know that she loved Woody and that she just wanted everything to end happily ever after. 'Did I ever really love Woody?' She thought with pause

She drove for a while trying to calm down before she drove back to the morgue. She pulled onto the highway and drove towards the morgue. Then she saw it. A big truck had pulled into her lane. She swerved. She saw a flash of light and then everything went black.

The Morgue

30 minutes later

Nigel was glad Woody had left. He had no right treating Jordan like that. Especially in front of her coworkers. He and Bug were sitting in autopsy talking about the fight when his cell phone rang.

"Townsend." He answered and turned pale at something the woman on the phone had said "I'm on my way."

He jumped up, ran, and only stopped long enough to tell Bug what happened. Then he decided to take the stairs and ran as fast as he could. He hopped on his motorcycle and sped away. 'I hope she's okay.' He thought in worry

The Hospital

10 minutes later

He ran into the hospital and straight to the nurse's desk. "I'm looking for Jordan Cavanaugh?" He asked and then said "She was in a car accident."

"I'm sorry sir, but she's in surgery. If you go wait over there," She pointed to the waiting room "I'll have the doctor come see you."

He walked over to the waiting room and paced. Just then Garret, Lily, and Bug came into the waiting room. "Do you know anything, Nige?" Bug asked.

"No. I'm waiting for the doctor to make his way in here and tell me her condition."

By this time everyone was crying. They didn't know what to expect. None of them could imagine her dead, so they had to think positive.

The doctor walked in with a look on his face that said he had some bad news for them. Nigel was the first to speak. "How is she, Doc?"

A/N I hope I left you wondering what was gonna happen next. Press the review button even if it's to leave ideas. I'm not saying I will use all of your ideas, but I would love to hear them. I love constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine….

Last Time

The doctor walked in with a look on his face that said he had some bad news for them. Nigel was the first to speak. "How is she, Doc?"

Chapter 3

"I'm not going to lie to you guys, when they took her to surgery she was in critical condition. She has several broken ribs and one punctured a lung. Also her right arm and left leg are both broken and she has a concussion." He looked at them with sorrowful eyes and then continued "She may not make it out alive. Even if she does, there is a possibility of temporary or permanent paralysis."

Nigel walked over to a chair and sat down as Garret started to speak "Do you know where the police officer is who is on this case?"

"He is taking a statement from the driver of the other car. He should be along any minute to inform you of what happened. I'll go see if Miss Cavanaugh is out of surgery yet." He turned and walked out of the door.

"Thanks Doc…." He trailed off and went to sit by Nigel who had his head in his hands. You could see he was shaking and if you were close enough to him you could tell he was crying lightly. Garret put his arm around Nigel's shoulders to comfort him as best he could while Bug and Lily comforted each other. "Don't worry, Nigel. The Jordan we know would never let a car accident stop her. She's a stubborn woman and anybody who knows her knows that….and some people who don't know her. She'll make it just to prove the doctors wrong and you know it."

"I know that, but I just hate knowing she has to go through this. I swear trouble just follows her. She could be in the supermarket buying groceries and someone would probably come in and rob the place." He smiled for a minute even though he was dying inside at the thought of Jordan not pulling through. "She has to go through so much all the time. Her mother, father, and brother are all gone and Woody might as well be gone. By the way, has anyone called Woody?"

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads as to say that they hadn't called him. "I meant to call him, but the doctor came in and I forgot. I'll go do that right now." Lily replied

Lily walked up to the nurse's station and asked to use the phone. When the nurse said yes she dialed Woody's cell number. It rang three times before he picked up. "Hoyt." He answered in his work voice.

"Hey. It's Lily." She fidgeted with the phone cord while replying.

"Hey, Lily," He paused and then continued in a worried voice "Is something wrong?"

"Actually…..yes." She said hesitantly as she chewed on her bottom lip "We thought you should know that Jordan was in a car accident."

"Is she okay?"

"No, she's in critical condition."

"Thanks for calling." He whispered into the phone "I'm on my way." He shut the phone and rushed to his car.

Lily walked back into the waiting room to tell the guys Woody was on his way.

A/N Please leave reviews! Oh….I don't get to update until the weekends or until I go to my memaw's house, so I hope you guys can be patient with me. Bye...

Beth


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Crossing Jordan. I wonder if they got my letter…..

Last Time

"Thanks for calling." He whispered into the phone "I'm on my way." He shut the phone and rushed to his car.

Lily walked back into the waiting room to tell the guys Woody was on his way.

Chapter 4

"Why is he even coming? I know it was my idea to call him, but I didn't expect him to come here. " Nigel looked up from his chair to stare at Lily questioningly "Hasn't he done enough?"

"I know you're not a big fan right now, Nigel and neither are we, but he has a right to come here if he wants." Lily replied

"It's not that I have a problem with Woody, but Jordan made it clear she didn't want to see him before she was in the accident and I don't know about you guys," He looked at each of them before continuing "but I'm going to respect her wishes until she says otherwise."

At that moment Woody walked into the waiting room.

Woody noticed as he walked in that nobody really wanted him there. Not that it was a big surprise to him. He knew he would get this kind of welcome because of his and Jordan's argument.

"Hey guys." Woody said while walking the rest of the way into the room "Have you heard anything?"

"No." Nigel replied with a sharp voice.

"Nigel, I care about Jordan. I know things didn't work out, but I never wanted her to get hurt." He said with sincerity

"I know." Nigel sighed "It was the way you handled everything that I have a problem with. She doesn't deserve that, nobody does."

"I'm sorry for that…" Woody went over to stand in front of Nigel "and when Jordan gets better I'm going to ask her forgiveness." He held out his hand as if to call a truce

Nigel shook it and smiled "I feel like a traitor."

The doctor walked in with a smile on his face. "I have good news and bad news."

They all stood up and Garret spoke "We want the good news first."

"Very well. Miss Cavanaugh, Jordan, has pulled through surgery and is well on the way to recovery, amazing isn't it? We expected more problems than there was, so she must be a fighter. We expect her to be fine, but we'll keep her until we see more improvement." He looked at their smiling and happy faces and continued "The bad news is that she is temporarily paralyzed. That's not too bad considering what could have been wrong, but it will be hectic for her emotionally and physically. I suggest she stay with someone after we release her."

They all just stood there processing the information in their heads.

Nigel knew that Jordan would think being paralyzed would mean the end of the world, but he also knew it could have been much worse and he is just happy she's alive.

"Can we see her?" Nigel asked

"Yes, but she might be asleep. We gave her some medicine to help with the pain." He replied "Try two people at a time and then let her rest because she's going to need it. I haven't told her about her condition yet, so if one of you want to then that's fine."

Then he walked out of the room and let them decide what to do. Garret quickly took control of the situation.

"Bug, you and Lily go first, but don't tell her about her condition, we'll leave that to Nigel." They nodded "After Bug and Lily get back Woody and I will go and Nigel you will go last and explain everything to her. Everyone agreed?" Everyone nodded

Jordan's Hospital Room

Everyone had already been to see her except Nigel.

Nigel walked in and almost cried. There was Jordan lying in a hospital bed looking so vulnerable. She had a big bruise on her jaw and a couple of cuts that marred her face. She had a gash on her forehead that had been stitched up. 'She is so pale. She looks like a ghost.' He thought

He walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed her hand just as her eyes opened.

Her mouth was moving, but it took a few minutes for the words to come out.

"Hey. Nige." She said in a raspy voice

"Hey, Luv." He smiled "You're finally awake, I see. Everyone's been worried about you, you know."

"I know. Woody asked me to forgive him."

"What did you say?"

"I forgave him. We both knew that the relationship wasn't going anywhere because one of us always ends up calling it off."

"Jordan, there's something I have to tell you."

"About my condition?"

He nodded "Well…you see…"

"Just get on with it, Nige." She insisted

"There's no easy way to say this, but…you're temporarily paralyzed."

He was expecting tears or screaming, but there was nothing. He looked at her and she spoke "I know, Nige"

"How?"

"That's simple….I can't feel my legs." His hand had slipped off of hers, so she grabbed it to hold it again "I'm okay with it cause I know I have people to help me. People like you, who would do anything that I asked." She said clearly hinting at something

"Jordan, I'm not sneaking anything in here for you."

"Aww….you suck."

A/N I need more reviews people. Click the button. You know you want to.


	5. Author's Note

A/N

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE, EVERYONE. MY MICROSOFT WORD ISN'T WORKING AND NONE OF MY OTHER CHAPTERS ARE SHOWING UP ON OTHER PROGRAMS, BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST GET IT WORKING AGAIN. I HOPE YOU CAN ALL BE PATIENT...

BYE GUYS,

BETH


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any members of the cast, therefore I don't own the characters they play.

Last Time

"That's simple….I can't feel my legs." His hand had slipped off of hers, so she grabbed it to hold it again "I'm okay with it cause I know I have people to help me. People like you, who would do anything that I asked." She said clearly hinting at something

"Jordan, I'm not sneaking anything in here for you."

"Aww….you suck."

Chapter 5

**Three Weeks Later**

Nigel walked in Jordan's hospital room about the time she was trying to sit up. She was already dressed in the clothes he had brought her about 30 minutes before. He walked over to help her "Ready to break out of here, Luv?" He whispered in her ear

Everyone who came to visit her knew that she was getting sick of all the help they were giving her, but she knew she needed it so she sucked it up and took it. "You have no idea. By the way, thanks for letting me stay with you until I get back on my feet….literally." She gave a small smile "I really appreciate what you're doing. I don't think I would last a day with anyone else. Garret would be extremely overprotective and after a while….annoying. Lily would try to get me to talk about the accident and then analyze my feelings…..I would have to kill her and I don't want to do that. Bug is great and everything, but he can be a little too serious at times."

"Let me see if I've got this. You want to stay with me because I'm fun, not annoying, not overprotective, and not a counselor."

"Basically."

He thought about this for a second and then replied with a grin "Okay." He turned around to pack some things that had been lying around.

"Nige?"

He turned around at his name being called "What is it, Luv?"

"That's not the only reason why I want to stay with you." She stared straight at him with tears in her eyes "You're also my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you here. You were there when the stuff with my dad happened. You were there when my brother died and you were there when Woody and I could never get it right. It was you who helped clear me of murder and I am grateful for all of that because I've never done anything to deserve it." Halfway through the speech the tears poured out.

He walked up to her and hugged her gently as not to hurt her "You know what, Luv?" He asked rubbing her back in circular motions to comfort her.

"What?" She replied in a teary voice

"You're my best friend too. I on the other hand know exactly what you would do if I weren't here. You would be the same person you always are and have been. The person who doesn't take crap from anyone and strives to find the truth in everything. The person who risks her life for the sake of others and scares the living hell out of all of us." He smiled as he lifted her chin up and finished "But most importantly, you would be the person everyone at the morgue knows and loves. Maybe in your eyes that means you're not deserving of our help and friendship, but to me and everyone who knows you, that means you are the most deserving person on the face of the Earth."

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a couple of minutes.

'_All I have to do is lean in and kiss him,' _Jordan thought_ 'but what if it screws upmy friendship with him. I really want to though...aww…what the hell'_

She grabbed him by the collar with her good arm and kissed him. It took him a few minutes to get over the shock before he kissed her back. After a few minutes they pulled apart. They realized what they had done, but before she could say anything he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her again. She melted into him and deepened the kiss.

Nigel moved his hands from her face to her waist, but pulled away. They stared at each other and after a few minutes he spoke "Wow…that was…"

"Fantastic." She supplied a word.

"Amazing." He said

"I agree." She smiled at him and started laughing

"What's so funny?"

"You should see your face. You look like Garret just said you could get a new piece of equipment to use for your blog."

"It's much better than that, Luv." He said in a dreamy state.

"What could be better than that?" She asked

He didn't have to hesitate before speaking "You. Jordan, what just happened was amazing. I've never felt like that before in my life." He grabbed her hand "I know you're probably still getting over Woody, but I have to tell you that…I…I…love you. I know that you probably don't feel--"

"I love you too."

He continued "the same way, but—what?" He stopped realizing she said something

"I said I love you too." She brought his hand to her heart "Nige, I'm over that whole thing with Woody. I know you're thinking it hasn't been that long ago that I told him I loved him, but to me it has. Woody and I both knew that it wouldn't work and I've had feelings for you since you came into my hospital room three weeks ago. I realized that you really care for me, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship because that's the most important thing in the world to me." She pulled him down for a hug and kiss.

"I've liked you since the moment I saw you...well, I thought you were hot anyway."

"Thanks for being honest"

"You're welcome, Luv."

"Nige?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared" she said while looking down

He grabbed her chin and gently lifted her head "About what?"

He could see tears in her eyes as she said "What if you leave me like everyone else?"

He knew what it cost her to say those words and he respected that "I won't. I know that in your life that's all anyone's ever done is leave you, but I will never do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't I look serious?"

"Yea.."

"Then don't worry." He whispered just as someone walked in. He turned around to see who was at the door and it was…..

**A/N…I got Microsoft working again, so I wrote another chapter. Hope everyone likes it.**

**Beth**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan or any of the characters….I do own Karen, Emily, and Matthew.

**Last Time**

"Don't I look serious?"

"Yea.."

"Then don't worry." He whispered just as someone walked in. He turned around to see who was at the door and it was…..

Chapter 6

"No, it can't be! I must be dreaming." Jordan was so shocked she hadn't realized she had said it out loud.

"It's not a dream, Sis. I'm standing right here in front of you." James, her 'dead' brother, replied

Nigel reached over and grabbed her hand while she stared at her brother. He knew this was a shock to her. She had seen her brother jump from the building and into the water a few years back **(A/N: I'm not really sure exactly how long ago it was)**. Everyone had thought he was dead, but then again nobody had actually found his body.

"I thought you were dead, James. Where exactly have you been?" Jordan asked clearly curious

James could see she really wanted to know where he was. He felt really bad he wasn't around when she got hurt, but he just found out and he was only cleared of all the charges the cops had on him a year ago. "I've been living in a town about twenty miles from here named Sudbury."

"Twenty miles and you never came to see me? Not even to say 'Guess what, Sis? I'm not dead.' Do you know how I felt when I saw you jump into the water? No, you don't because you weren't here! I had just met you. Even though you kidnapped me, I still cared about you."

James could tell she was angry, so he scooted back a little. "I didn't want to ruin you're life. Every time I even thought about coming back…I …I just.." He stopped for a second to get his thoughts in order "I got scared. I didn't know if you would want to see me after everything that had happened. I was still wanted by the cops until about a year ago. I thought that if I told you I was still alive you would say you never wanted to talk to me again."

"You've got a point. I probably would have, but I'm still mad at you. What made you decide to come back now?" She asked

"I didn't want you to think that you had to go through this alone, but I guess you never did. It's good that you have people like him.." He looked at Nigel "to look after you and support you."

"Yea….it is…by the way, James" She smiled "this is my boyfriend Nigel Townsend. Nigel, this is my brother James Horton."

"Nice to meet you, James" Nigel said

"Nice to meet you too, Nigel." He replied "I have something to tell you, Sis."

"If it's bad news I don't want to hear it."

"Believe me it's not."

"So what is it then?"

"I'm married."

She stared at him in shock for the second time that day. "You're what?"

"Married, but that's only part of the good news."

"What's the other part?"

"You're an aunt. You have a niece and a nephew." He replied with a grin

"Did you hear that, Nige? I'm an aunt."

Jordan couldn't express how happy she was. Not only did she get her brother back, but she gained a sister-in-law and a niece and nephew. She looked at Nigel and knew he could sense her happiness.

She was right about Nigel sensing her happiness. He could tell by the way she squeezed his hand that she had never been as happy as she was now. He knew that she would be the best aunt ever.

"What's your wife's name? What are my niece and nephew's names? How old are they?" She wanted to know everything

"One question at a time, Sis." He let out a chuckle, but answered her questions "My wife's name is Karen and our twins names are Ryan Matthew and Emily Michelle. They are both ten months old."

"When can I meet them?"

"Actually, they are here right now." He walked out the door and appeared again with a little girl in his arms. His wife was beside him holding their son. "Jordan and Nigel I would like you to meet Karen Horton and our children Matthew and Emily. Karen this is my sister Jordan Cavanaugh and her boyfriend Nigel Townsend."

"Hi, Jordan. Hi, Nigel. It's nice to meet both of you." Karen said holding out her hand for Jordan to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, Karen." Jordan and Nigel replied at the same time as Jordan shakes her hand and continues "Has my brother been treating you right?"

"He's great. I'm really lucky to have met him."

"I'm sure he's just as lucky to have met you."

James was glad his sister and wife were getting along so well. "Would you like to hold Emily, Jordan?"

"That would be great." James handed Emily to Jordan and sat down by Nigel to talk to him.

"She's so cute Karen." Jordan said as Karen shifted Matthew and smiled at her.

"I know. We are lucky to have them both."

"You know these kids are going to be completely spoiled by the time I get through with them, right?"

"I know."

A/N: I will probably do a few more chapters and then an epilogue.

Beth


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…..**

-Last Time-

"I know. We are lucky to have them both."

"You know these kids are going to be completely spoiled by the time I get through with them, right?"

"I know."

Chapter 7

**Nigel's Apartment**

**Three Weeks Later**

****

Jordan came out of the bathroom using her cane to help her walk. She had been going to physical therapy since she got out of the hospital, but she still couldn't do too much walking around. Needless to say Garret wouldn't let her come back to work until she was fully healed.

"Nige, can't we watch something else?" She asked as she layed down on the couch. She put her head at the end and her feet on his lap "I like Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban just as much as the next person, but three times is enough."

"I just can't stop watching it, Luv. I just don't the whole time travel thing. If they went back in time, then does that mean that they didn't really see Buckbeak die before they traveled back in time? Did they go back in time before that or was that the first time?" he looked at her with a questioning expression "I'm so confused and that doesn't happen to me very often."

"I'm sure it doesn't, but I'm not watching that movie again. If you put something else in I'll give you something." She winked

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

Nigel moved her feet and got up to go put something else in the DVD player. "What do you want to watch?"

"Ummm….how about…." She looked at his movie collection "Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Sure." He put the DVD in and sat back down on the couch "Where's my present?"

"What present?"

"You said you would give me something for putting in another movie." He reminded her

"I did?"

"Don't play with me, Luv." He said with a hint of a smile

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nige?" She said while sitting up

"You used me to put in another movie. That's not fair. I would never do th-" He broke off as she leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled back he was smiling "Was that my present?"

She nodded "Well. It was one hell of a present. How about a second present, Luv?"

She smiled and shook her head "We can't. it might lead to other things the doctor told me I couldn't do."

"You're right."

"I know I am."

After a moment of silence Nigel said "I've got a surprise for you."

"Really?" She said excitedly

"Yep." He replied

"Well….what is it?" She said after a minute

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to the morgue."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. Garret said he didn't care as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"And by stupid he means?"

"Running off, cutting open a body, over exerting yourself by sticking your nose into things that don't involve you. Those were his exact words." He told her mimicking Garret's voice as he said it.

"I'm on desk duty?" She said with a groan "I hate paperwork! You have to convince him to let me do something, Nige."

"He's not going to listen to me, so you might as well do what he says. Just be thankful he's letting you come back right now."

"Yea…okay."

"Come here, Luv." He said to her as he picked her up and moved her to his lap "Look at it this way. You get to go and visit your friends and you probably could get away with not even doing your paperwork. It's not like Dr. M can beat you up."

She smiled

Jordan was glad she had Nigel with her. He was fun to be around and he always knew how to make her laugh when she was down. Woody knew how to make her laugh too, but never like this. Nigel knew what she was thinking even before she did.

James had come by to see her since she had been out of the hospital and she enjoyed the time she got to spend with him. She was so happy when she found out he hadn't died. She also got to spend time with her niece and nephew, who were actually really great kids.

Nigel could tell Jordan was deep in thought about something. He was glad that he could spend so much time with her. She is beautiful, smart, and he also knew about her faults, but everyone has faults. That's what made her unique in his mind. She has been through so much and yet she still holds her head up.

"Can I ask you something, Luv?"

"You just did." She grinned

"Then can I ask two questions?"

"Shoot."

"Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She smiled and said "I would love to, but nowhere fancy. I want to go somewhere comfortable. Okay?"

"Of course. I don't like fancy places either." He said as he kissed her.

**A/NNext chapter is their date and visit to the morgue. I need more reviews people…just hit the button.**

**Beth**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Still do not own anything to do with CJ….

**Last Time**

"Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She smiled and said "I would love to, but nowhere fancy. I want to go somewhere comfortable. Okay?"

"Of course. I don't like fancy places either." He said as he kissed her.

Chapter 8

**The Morgue**

"Why are you holding my arm like I'll fall to the floor any minute?" Jordan asked as they got out of the elevator. "You called the doctor last night to ask if I could stop using the cane and he told you I could if I felt up to it."

"I think he's crazy. I only called him because I knew you would drive me crazy until I did." He paused a few moments when she shot him a very affective death glare "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Is that so terrible?"

"No, it's not, but I don't want to be treated like an invalid. I won't do anything I'm not supposed to do, I promise." She replied just as she turned the corner and saw Garret walking to his office "Garret!" She called and attempted to run to him, but her legs gave way. Just before her knees hit the ground Nigel caught her.

"Are you okay, Luv?" He said with a worried voice as he picked her up and carried her into her office. He put her on the couch and said "You look a little pale. Can you get her some water Dr. M?"

"Sure thing, Nige." He walked out of the door just as Bug and Lily came in and asked Jordan if she was okay. "We saw you fall Jordan. Are you hurt?" Lily asked with a face full of concern for her friend.

"I'm fine guys." She gave them a fake but believable smile. Jordan would never admit that when her legs gave way she was scared. She thought she had hurt something and she was grateful that Nigel had caught her when he did. "Thanks, Nige. I guess I do still need my cane. I was so stupid to think I could walk without it."

"You are many things, Luv, but stupid is not one of them. Get that thought out of your head." He said as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

Garret walked back into the office with a glass of water in his hand "Here you go Jordan, drink up."

She took the glass from him as she muttered a "thanks" for getting her the water. She took a sip and handed the glass to Nigel. "How's everything been going around here, guys? Before you say anything I just want to say Nigel and I are going on our first official date tonight."

Everyone offered their congratulations and told them how happy they were for the new couple.

"Speaking of dates….Bug and I will be going out tonight as well."

Jordan was the first to speak "That's great you guys. We all knew you liked each other, in fact we had a pool going. Nigel you owe me twenty bucks."

"She right….I do owe her twenty bucks." He pulled a twenty out of his pocket and handed it to her "How do you know these things. I've known Bug and Lily just as long as you have and I didn't get it right."

"I'm just good like that." He chuckled "What are you doing tonight Garret?"

"I have a date with Renee tonight." He replied with a big grin on his face.

"I am so happy for you." She leaned over and hugged him "If you marry her will that make her my new mommy?"

Everyone cracked up "Sure, but I don't think I'll be getting married anytime soon."

Nigel told everyone it was time for them to go, so they could get ready to go out. "Bye guys." He helped Jordan up and waved a goodbye.

Jordan hollered to everyone that she would be back in no time to drive them crazy.

**Nigel's Apartment**

"Are you ready, Luv?" Nigel hollered to her while sitting on the couch to wait for her. They had been here for about an hour and she was still getting ready.

"Give me a few more minutes." He heard some moving around "You do want me to look hot don't you?"

"You look hot everyday. Even if you walked around in men's clothes you would look hot."

He saw the door open as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair had been brought back into a stylish ponytail and she was wearing a little make up, but not so much it was caked on. She had on a pair of jeans that made Nigel's mouth water because they fit her curves perfectly. Her shirt, which was red, said 'I'm not your bitch, Bitch." **(A/N: that's from Top Chef, but I loved when Dave said it to Tiffani) **on the front. She was in Nigel's eyes the perfect woman.

"What do you think, Nige?"

"He could only utter one word "Wow."

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

He got his thoughts back in order and replied "Yes."

"Well, let's go then." She grabbed her cane with her right hand while Nigel held her left one. They walked out the door and got in Nigel's car, which he had gotten a while back in case of an emergency.

"Where are we going, Nige?" She asked as he started the car and pulled out of the parking garage at his apartment building.

"A restaurant about an hour from here. It has the best food around. You'll love it, I promise."

"Cool. I'm sure I will."

Jordan decided to turn the radio on so she could sing and possibly persuade Nigel into singing too. "Wanna play a game, Nigel?"

"What kind of game?"

"We take turns singing the songs that come on and the other person has to tell them if that song describes them. Then, the person to get the most songs that describes them before we get there wins."

"I can't sing. I suck at it and you know it."

"You sing when you're drunk all the time." She said while smiling "Besides, I'm the only one who will hear it.

He thought for a second and then with a sigh he said "Fine, but you can't laugh at me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

She searched the radio for a song and found a station just about to begin one. Her first song turned out to be 'Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me' By: Keith Urban. When she finished he told her it described her and then she told him it was his turn. He groaned, but he found a station. He turned it to the Christian station by accident and had to sing 'Voice of Truth' By: Casting Crowns.

To his amazement and Jordan's he did pretty well considering he wasn't drunk. She said the song didn't describe him though. So the list of songs went on until it was Jordan's sixth time. A song came on that described her and Nigel's relationship perfectly. It was 'Naked' By: Avril Lavigne…..

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be a song chapter. **

**Beth**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Crossing Jordan. I do not own the song either…

**Thoughts Italicized!**

**Last Time**

To his amazement and Jordan's he did pretty well considering he wasn't drunk. She said the song didn't describe him though. So the list of songs went on until it was Jordan's sixth time. A song came on that described her and Nigel's relationship perfectly. It was 'Naked' By: Avril Lavigne…..

Chapter 9

Jordan heard the song come on and remembered it was her turn so she started to sing.

**I wake up in the morning**

**Put on my face**

**The one that's gonna get me**

**Through another day**

**Doesn't really matter**

**How I feel inside**

**This life is like a game sometimes**

She looked at Nigel trying gauge his reaction. She could tell he was deep in thought and she had a feeling she knew what it was about. _He's thinking about us. This song describes us perfectly, but the first part describes me perfectly._

Nigel had heard this song before. It always made him think of Jordan. Everyone who knows her could see she wore a mask everyday. She never let her feelings out because she thought they didn't matter to anyone. She always opened up to me though.

**Then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
Keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up(oh)  
You've made me trust**

_Every time he's around me I can't think and that makes me vulnerable. He knows that. I've always trusted him. He's my best friend and now he's my boyfriend. _Jordan reached over to grab Nigel's hand and he took it. With their hands linked together she continued singing.

_I love her so much. She knows she can tell me anything and I can tell her anything. We trust each other like that. She doesn't need walls when she's around me. _Nigel squeezed her hand and took a quick glance at her. She had her head resting against her seat still singing.

**Cuz I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right**

_I love him. You know its love when you can put up with their craziness and they can put up with yours. When they can overlook your problems and you can overlook theirs. That's love. It feels right with him. Period. _She knew this song was having an affect on him. She knew that because she knew him.

He knew this song was having an affect on her too. Like she knew him he knew her. _I always knew that I loved her. Not many people knew she had a soft side, but it was there. I've seen it and I'm sure Garret, Bug, and Lily have seen it too._

**I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself  
And let the covers fall away  
Guess I never had someone like you  
To help me fit in my skin**

_I don't need to be anybody else. He sees the real me. Not some fake mask that covers who I really am. Why was I ever afraid? _Jordan didn't know the answer to that, but she knew that it wasn't like that anymore. She wasn't afraid with Nigel.

_Why was she ever afraid? I have no idea, but I do know that she has me now and I'm never giving her up. Will we fight? Yes, but we'll make up because we were meant to be together. _He pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face her. The song was fading.

She looked at him and smiled "Did it describe me?"

"Yes, it definitely described you. Actually it described us."

"I noticed. This song hit close to home, Nige. I love you and I might not say it a lot, but you bring out the best in me. I can talk to you and trust that you won't judge me."

He lifted his hand to touch her cheek "I love you too. Don't ever think you can't talk to me because you can. Anytime you want. I trust you just as much as you trust me."

She leaned forward and kissed him. When they broke apart she said "Can we go now? I'm hungry."

"You kill me."

"I know, but that why you love me."

"Damn right." He started the car and started driving again. Five minutes later they pulled up at a club called Dirty Al's.

"Dirty Al's?"

"Don't let the name fool you, Luv. I come here all the time. They have the best steaks."

"Okay." They got out of the car and walked inside.

**A/N: **Next chapter is the actual date. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Beth


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Crossing Jordan…**

**Last Time**

"Damn right." He started the car and started driving again. Five minutes later they pulled up at a club called Dirty Al's.

"Dirty Al's?"

"Don't let the name fool you, Luv. I come here all the time. They have the best steaks."

"Okay." They got out of the car and walked inside.

**Chapter 10**

Once inside Jordan looked around. "It actually looks better than it sounds, Nige." She was practically shouting to be heard over the noise. "Let's find a table."

They decided on one in the far corner where there was considerably less noise. They hadn't been sitting there long before a woman, who looked to be in her late fifties, sauntered over to their table. "Hey, Nigel! What brings you here? I haven't seen you in the longest time. Who's your little girlfriend?" She said as she switched her gaze from Nigel to Jordan.

"This is Jordan, Angie. Angie is Al's wife." He said to Jordan "I know I haven't been here in a while, but I've been extremely busy. This is actually mine and Jordan's first date."

"I'm so happy for you two." She said genuinely excited "What would you like to eat, Jordan?"

"I'll have the steak, medium rare, and a beer." She smiled

"And you, Nigel?"

"Same here."

"Coming right up." She walked away to fill their orders and tell her husband about Nigel's girlfriend.

"She seems nice, Nige"

"I know. I come here sometimes if I feel like I want a good steak."

"Where else do you go when you want to get away from everyone and have a good time?"

"A Goth club called Dark Space. They actually make excellent drinks and it gives me a chance to wear my leather pants."

She laughed "You have to take me there one day. I'll wear my leather pants too."

"Sure."

"Don't think I forgot about you promising to let me drive your motorcycle."

"I didn't think you did, but you have to wait until your legs are fully healed."

"Too true" She sighed "Nige do you believe in fate?"

"Of course I do. This is me we're talking about. Why?"

"I don't think I do. I think everything is more luck than fate."

"Based on what?"

"Us."

"Us? Don't you think it was fate that brought us together?"

"No. I think it was luck, but everyone's entitled to their own opinion." She grabbed his hand across the table. Just as she was about to say something Angie brought them their food.

"Thanks, Angie." Jordan said

"Your welcome sweetie." Angie put her mouth next to Nigel's ear and whispered something Jordan couldn't quite hear. He laughed and nodded and Angie walked away.

"What did she whisper to you?"

"Nothing." He said, but she knew it was something.

"Let's eat and then we can head back to the apartment." They ate and he threw some money on the table.

"I have to make a quick trip to the restroom, Nige. I'll be right back." She walked through the bathroom door as this guy came in. He looked mad, but Nigel didn't think anything about it until the guy pulled out a gun. He fired two shots into the ceiling to get everybody's attention.

"Everyone to the floor. If you make one move in my direction I shoot." He looked at the bartender and told him to bag all of the money and bring it to him. He wasn't paying attention to the bathroom when Jordan creeped out with no weapon in hand.

Nigel saw the movement near the bathroom and knew it was Jordan. He saw her come up behind the robber and grab the gun, but they struggled and he heard a shot fired. The robber swung back and knocked her to the ground. The gun went flying across the room and stopped right in front of Nigel. He picked it up and shouted "Don't move or I'll shoot."

The robber dropped to his knees as they heard sirens outside. Jordan was still unconscious when Nigel ran over to her.

After a few minutes she woke up to being put on a stretcher with Nigel holding her hand. "What happened?"

"The bullet grazed your arm. Which isn't that bad, but then you hit your head when you fell. They are going to take you to the hospital to get you checked out."

"I don't wanna go back to the hospital."

"Then you should have stayed in the bathroom." He chuckled "I'll be there when you get to the hospital and I'll stay beside you the whole time."

"Okay."

They loaded her into the ambulance and made their way to the hospital.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. REVIEW…PLEASE….**

**Beth**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The only people I own are the people you don't recognize…**

**Last Time**

"I don't wanna go back to the hospital."

"Then you should have stayed in the bathroom." He chuckled "I'll be there when you get to the hospital and I'll stay beside you the whole time."

"Okay."

They loaded her into the ambulance and made their way to the hospital.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**A Week Later**

"Nigel, I'm bored." Jordan asked while standing in front of the window and looking out at the storm that was so fierce it kept them from going outside…unless they wanted to die.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He said in a teasing tone

"Let's play a game."

"Like what?"

"Do you have any alcohol?"

"This IS me we're talking about. Of course I have some. What kind do you want?"

"What kind do you have?"

He walked to the fridge to see what he had in there "Beer in the fridge" He told her and then walked to the cabinet. He started listing stuff "I have vodka, gin, rum, tequila, and I even have some Bacardi."

"Bring it all over here, except the Bacardi. I still remember the last time we played a drinking game with that." She said with a 'hell no' type of look.

"You're right." He brought everything except the Bacardi to the coffee table he had in his apartment and made his way back to the kitchen to get some shot glasses. After he made it back he sat them on the table and sat next to her on the couch.

"Which game are we playing, Luv? Last time it was the 'Actor & Movie'game."

"Well this time it's the 'Name Game' and it's going to be fun, but I think we should have a limit to the alcohol."

"I think so too."

"Don't drink more than your body weight." He laughed "I'm serious."

"Okay. We are going to be so drunk."

"That's the point." She kissed him on the cheek and said "Let the game begin!"

"How do you play?"

She looked at him and started to explain "Whoever starts says the name of a famous person like Adam Sandler and the next person says another famous person's name that begins with the first letter of the previous person's last name like Sandra Bullock. Get It?" She asked when she saw him get a confused look

"I think. So, if you said Paul Walker then I would say Winona Ryder."

"Exactly and if you or I don't know a name or it takes us longer than 10 seconds to answer we have to take two shots of alcohol of the other person's choosing."

"Okay, ladies first."

"Lindsay Lohan"

"Linda Cardellini"

"Constance Zimmer"

He tried to think of a name that started with a Z and failed as he heard Jordan shout 'Shot, Shot, Shot!' really loud. "Fine, which one?"

"Vodka."

He filled both shot glasses with vodka and did the shots quickly.

"Your turn to start, Nige."

"Selma Blair"

"Bette Midler"

"Mariska Hargitay"

"Hugh Jackman"

**Two Hours Later**

They were laid out on the couch so drunk they couldn't stand. Nigel's back was against the couch and Jordan's back was against his chest. The whole bottle of vodka…gone. Half a bottle of tequila…gone. The rum and gin…spilled on the floor.

"Nige, do you know another word for drunk?" She asked with an obvious slur in her voice.

"Sure I do. I'm a very intelligent person." He replied with the exact same slur that she had "There's hammered, inebriated, intoxicated, jacked up, and the ever popular word smashed. Which one are you?"

"All of the above."

"I am so glad we don't have to work tomorrow."

"Me too. We are gonna feel like hell. You do have some aspirin or tylenol don't you?"

"Oh yes."

And with that they fell asleep/passed out. At that moment the phone rang, but they didn't hear it so they surely didn't know it was a phone call that would change their lives the next day….maybe.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I'm happy about the reviews I got and I hope they keep coming. The drinking games came from another site and I have never used them. I'm only sixteen…I can't drink. REVIEW! **

**Beth**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Do I own Crossing Jordan...umm….wait! Let me think….nope. I can't say that I do. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**Last Time**

"I am so glad we don't have to work tomorrow."

"Me too. We are gonna feel like hell. You do have some aspirin or tylenol don't you?"

"I am so glad we don't have to work tomorrow."

"Me too. We are gonna feel like hell. You do have some aspirin or tylenol don't you?"

"Oh yes."

And with that they fell asleep/passed out. At that moment the phone rang, but they didn't hear it so they surely didn't know it was a phone call that would change their lives the next day….maybe.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Jordan was the first one to wake up. She stumbled off of the couch with only one thing on her mind and that one thing was the bathroom. She stumbled into the bathroom just in time to miss throwing up on the floor. She groaned.

Nigel woke up to the sound of retching. He had a massive headache, but he wasn't queasy in the least. He walked to the bathroom and saw Jordan leaning over the toilet. The sounds were horrible, but he knew it was just because they had been extremely smashed the night before. He kneeled down behind her and pulled her hair out of her face "How are you, Luv?"

She glared at him

"Okay," He said at her glare "stupid question. At least you won't be like this all day."

"How come you're not sick?"

"In my family the motto is 'If you're gonna get drunk, you have to do it right'. That's why I don't get sick like normal people. Maybe I'll teach you the right way next time."

"You're so weird."

"Yes I am, but so are you. Are you ready to drive my motorcycle? You got the all clear from the doctor."

"Maybe later when my headache isn't this bad." She got up from the floor and brushed her teeth. "James and Karen are coming over later with Emily and Matthew. Those kids are so cute. Matthew looks a lot like James, but Emily takes after her mom."

"They are cute and I can see what you're saying about Matthew. He has brown hair and brown eyes like most of the Cavanaugh family, whereas Emily has blonde hair and those big blue eyes. She's probably got her dad wrapped around her little finger." He smiled "Do you want kids one day?"

"Maybe, but I don't know if that's in the best interest of the kids. My life is problematic when it comes to commitment and responsibility. I could screw their life up." She walked to the couch and sat down.

"Don't talk like that. You're good at commitment. You just don't give yourself time to get comfortable or give yourself any credit." He sat beside her "You and I are doing fine and we'll con-" he broke off as the phone started ringing. He reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Nigel asked

Jordan could only hear Nigel side of the conversation, but she could tell it wasn't good. His face grew pale as he listened to what the person on the other end was saying. After a few minutes Nigel hung up the phone and put his face in his hands.

"What's wrong, Nige?"

"You're not gonna believe this, Luv."

"What is it, Nige? Just tell me."

"I have a kid." Her eyes grew wide and her hand covered her mouth as he said this.

"Your joking, right?" He looked at her "You're not joking?" He shook his head at her "Oh my God!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know it's pretty short and I'm sorry. Next time I'll make it longer. Keep reviewing please…**

**Beth**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Crossing Jordan. I only own the people you don't recognize. There won't be many you haven't seen before because my imagination sucks.**

_Thank you to **Lucy Cavanaugh**, **rae1112 **and **Carmel March**. I appreciate the reviews from all of you. Keep reviewing!_

_

* * *

**Last Time:**_

"What is it, Nige? Just tell me."

"I have a kid." Her eyes grew wide and her hand covered her mouth as he said this.

"Your joking, right?" He looked at her "You're not joking?" He shook his head at her "Oh my God!"

* * *

**Chapter 13**

They both stared at the wall still trying to absorb the information they had just been given. Neither of them could believe this was happening. After at least an hour of them staring at the wall Jordan broke the silence "How could this happen?"

Nigel smiled despite himself and replied "Do I have to explain it, Luv?"

She laughed slightly at his question "No, of course not." He always had a way of making her laugh…even if she didn't want to "You know what I mean."

He looked serious when he said "Yea, I do."

"Do you know who the mother could be?" She asked with a frown

He sighed "I have an idea."

Jordan was starting to get mad and she didn't have a clue why "Who?" She snapped

"I'll tell you if you promise not to get angry. Promise?"

"Fine, I promise."

"Lynn Cooper"

"WHAT?"

"You promised not to get mad."

"Screw my promise. I can't believe you slept with her!" By this time Jordan was standing up. Her face was red with anger and she was yelling "She betrayed me. She was my friend and she betrayed me."

"It's not like she killed your mother or something." He knew it was the wrong thing to say, but he couldn't take it back now

"She gave me false information. That was my last hope of finding my mom's killer and it was all a lie. She made it up so she could sleep with my boyfriend while I was gone. I told you what she did and you still slept with her." She walked to the bedroom and found her bag. She stuffed some clothes in it and walked to the door.

"I was drunk. It was a mistake." He said as a last attempt

She turned around "So was this relationship. You couldn't even tell me about sleeping with her. We were supposed to tell each other everything." With that she opened the door and stormed out.

Nigel got up and walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. He took out the rest of the tequila he had from their game the night before. He walked back to the couch and started drinking and drinking and drinking. He repeated this process until all of the liquor in the apartment was gone. He knew he had exceeded his alcohol limit, but he couldn't believe he had a kid or that the only woman he had ever loved had left him.

Tomorrow he had a meeting with Social Services. What was he gonna do? Keep the kid or turn it over to the state? Tomorrow was soon enough to figure all of this out, but right now he was too drunk to think.

**Same Time**

As soon as Jordan made it outside she realized she didn't have a car, so she used her cell phone to call a cab. When it got there she gave them her address and they drove away. They pulled up in front of her apartment building. She handed the guy the money she owed him and got out.

She watched the cab pull away as she went inside and ran up to her apartment. She fumbled for her key and when she finally got the door open she ran to her room and cried. She was mad at Nigel and furious with Lynn.

Lynn was always the better one. She got everything she wanted…all the time. She had slept with Jordan's boyfriend while Jordan was gone. Not many people knew, but that was the reason Jordan sucked at relationships. She always thought whoever she was with would cheat on her. She became paranoid and she would call it quits.

Not with Nigel though. She knew Nigel would never do that to her. That's why she opened up to him, but Lynn managed to ruin that too. She had told Lynn before all of it happened that Nigel was her best friend and she used that against her by taking him too. Now Nigel possibly had a kid with her.

Why didn't he tell her? If it was just a drunken mistake why didn't he just tell her? He had a kid with her enemy. Someone who betrayed her and didn't care that she got hurt in the process. Someone who was supposed to be her friend. Someone she thought she could trust, but she couldn't. It hurts…It hurts really bad.

_I can't handle this. I just can't. I need to talk to someone…_

* * *

**A/N: Who will she talk to? Next chapter will probably have the kid in it. I don't know when I will be able to update, but I do it as soon as I can. Keep reviewing..**

**Beth**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I've written this 14 times…well 15 including this one so I think you get that I don't own Crossing Jordan by now.**

_Thanks to_** _rae1112_**_ and_ _**Carmel March **for reviewing! It means a lot!_

**Last Time:**

Why didn't he tell her? If it was just a drunken mistake why didn't he just tell her? He had a kid with her enemy. Someone who betrayed her and didn't care that she got hurt in the process. Someone who was supposed to be her friend. Someone she thought she could trust, but she couldn't. It hurts…It hurts really bad.

_I can't handle this. I just can't. I need to talk to someone…_

**Chapter 14**

Jordan reached for the phone on her nightstand and dialed the familiar number. When the person on the other line picked up she asked "Could you come over?" She listened to the person on the other end and replied "Okay. See you in a minute."

She hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to get a beer. Five minutes later she was settled on the couch, face red from crying, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled through her tears.

She heard the door open and saw Lily standing there. Lily saw Jordan's tear-streaked face and ran up to her "What's wrong, Jordan?" She asked

Lily knew when Jordan called she had been crying and since it was so rare that she got a call from Jordan, she knew something was wrong.

"I broke up with Nigel." She whispered

"Why!"

"He has a kid with my ex-friend whom he never told me he slept with." This she said with fierceness

"I'm sure you misunderstood him." Lily said as she sat next to Jordan and grabbed her hand in comfort.

"I didn't misunderstand him Lily. He has a kid with Lynn Cooper."

Lily gasped "THE Lynn Cooper. The Lynn Cooper who slept with your boyfriend while you were searching for your mother's killer?"

"The one and only," Jordan confirmed "But how did you know about that?"

"I hate to break it to you Jordan, but not many people don't."

"Great!" She said sarcastically "So I'm pathetic and a loser."

"You're not a loser Jordan or pathetic." She said to her seriously "You're just a victim of circumstance."

"Whatever, I can't trust anybody anymore." She took a drink of her beer and sat it on the coffee table in front of her. "Maybe I should move away and start over."

"It's your decision in the end Jordan, but let me leave you with a quote that helped me once. Noelie Alito once said 'The shortest distance between two points is under construction.'" She paused for a second and then continued "That may not mean anything to you, but ponder that for awhile and then decide what to do."

Lily got up from her spot on the couch and walked to the door "Remember what I said."

Jordan heard the door close and the distant sound of a car start and she knew Lily had left.

She sat on the couch thinking about what Lily had said. Finally she got up and went to bed.

**The Next Day**

Nigel got off of the couch with a major hang over, the first one he's had since he was sixteen, and went to take a shower.

After his shower he got dressed and left for the Social Services office where he was supposed to meet Michelle Wade about his kid. '_I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl or how old he or she is. I don't know his or her name or anything. What I do know is that I don't know anything anymore.' _ He thought

He pulled up at the Social Services office and walked to the receptionist's desk. "I'm Nigel Townsend and I'm here to see Michelle Wade." After a few seconds she said he could go in.

He walked through the door and a woman he assumed was Michelle Wade greeted him.

"Mr. Townsend, would you please have a seat." She said

He took a seat and she continued "I know it came as a shock to you that you have a child, but it is entirely up to you if you want to keep her or not."

"It's a girl then?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say. I don't know her name or her age. I don't even know if her mother is who I think she is. Who is her mother and what happened to her?"

Her mother's name is Maryanne Brooke Jennings an-"

"It's not Lynn Cooper?" Nigel cut her off and asked

"No. Her mother is Maryanne Jennings and she was tragically killed in a car accident two days ago. Your daughter's name is Kyla Abigail Jennings better known as KJ and she is five and a half years old. Her birthday is June 5, 2001."

Nigel was shocked. He has a daughter who is almost six "Does she even know what I look like?"

"She said Maryanne showed her pictures."

"When can I meet her?" He asked. He had never seen her, but he was already feeling protective of her. He couldn't believe her mother was Maryanne.

Nigel remembers Maryanne Jennings like it was yesterday. He met her at a bar and they hit it off the moment they met, but Maryanne wasn't ready for a long-term commitment so she broke it off. He didn't know she was pregnant at the time or he wouldn't have let her leave.

His thoughts were interrupted by Michelle "You can meet her now. Just hold on one second." She walked out of the door.

A minute later she walked back in holding a little girl's hand. She had her father's long black hair and mouth, but she had her mother's dark blue eyes and nose. Her face was also shaped like her father's face.

He couldn't believe this beautiful little girl was his daughter. He didn't even need a DNA test to prove it was his daughter because she looked so much like him. He could see she was carrying a stuffed lion in her left hand and she had a Spongebob backpack on which most likely held her clothes.

He got up and kneeled down in front of her "Hey KJ, do you know who I am?" He asked in his softest voice.

She nodded "You're my Daddy." She whispered as she looked at her shoes.

"That's exactly right My name is Nigel Townsend and I'm your Daddy." He smiled at her as he ran his hand through her hair

"Am I gonna live with you now?"

"Of course you are. We'll have tons of fun together too."

There was a moment of silence and then he asked if she was ready to go.

She nodded

"Thanks Michelle." Nigel said

"I was just doing my job." She replied "Bye KJ."

"Bye" KJ replied

Nigel grabbed KJ's hand as they walked out of the door.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been able to get to my Memaw's house and that's where I update. I made sure you got a longer chapter this time to make it up to you. Keep reviewing! **

**Beth **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan…**

My special thanks to **_Carmel March_** and **_Mac3! _**I appreciate the reviews.

* * *

**Last Time**:

"Thanks Michelle." Nigel said

"I was just doing my job." She replied "Bye KJ."

"Bye" KJ replied

Nigel grabbed KJ's hand as they walked out of the door.

**Chapter 15**

Jordan woke up the next morning feeling like crap. Her stomach was hurting worse than usual. She knew she couldn't call in sick because she needed the hours and she really didn't want to be home alone anyway. She got up and took a shower.

Thirty minutes later she was at work. She went straight to her office and sat down behind her desk. She didn't feel like getting up again so she did paperwork instead.

She was halfway through with her paperwork when garret walked in " Are you okay, Jordan?"

"Why?"

"You're doing paperwork." Garret smiled and sat on the couch in her office. "I heard about you and Nigel."

She moaned "She said she wouldn't say anything. I can't trust anyone these days."

"Give the guy a break, Jordan. He made one mistake. Don't tell me you've never made a mistake because I know better."

"I can't talk about this right now. I have a headache and my stomach is hurting." She winced a little at the pain.

"You look like you have fever. Do you need a doctor?" Garret asked concerned

"No, i'll be fine. Could you come back later? I really need to finish this paperwork while I still want to."

"Okay." He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head in a fatherly way "Call me if you need anything." Then he walked out of the room.

The pain was getting worse so she took some aspirin that she had in her desk drawer and then put her head down.

Thirty minutes later the pain was worse than before. She heard a noise so she looked up and saw a little girl who she guessed to be about six. She didn't want this little girl to see her in pain so she put on a fake smile and said "Who might you be?

The little girl walked up to her and said "My name is Kyla Jennings, but people call me KJ. What's your name?"

_This kid is smart. _My name is Jordan Cavanaugh, but you can call me Jo if you want." She held out her hand and KJ shook it. "Who are you here with?"

"I'm here with my daddy. He told me not to go to far, but I got lost." She replied

"Well how about I help you find him?" She said

"Okay." KJ decided right then that she liked Jordan. Jordan reminded her of her mom and her mom was nice and funny too.

Jordan stood up and she felt a searing pain in her abdomen, but walked with the little girl anyway. She walked unsteadily at first until she got use to the pain. "What's you daddy's name KJ?"

"Nigel Townsend" She replied proudly

Jordan looked at the little girl and immediately felt like an idiot for not seeing the resemblance. She went around a few corners and saw Nigel coming out of Garret's office.

Nigel saw her and he just stared at her until KJ snapped him out of it by saying "Daddy, I sorry."

He knelt down in front of her "For what?"

"For getting lost."

"It's okay princess. Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"I promise. Daddy, this is Jordan." She pointed at Jordan who was staring at Nigel "She helped me find you."

"We've met. Thanks for bringing her to me Jordan." He said "We really need to talk."

Nigel noticed her face was flushed and she had a hand on her stomach "Jordan, are you okay?"

Jordan's head was fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. Just as she was about to reply she passed out.

Nigel could tell there was something wrong. When she passed out he caught her before she hit the ground and yelled "Someone call an ambulance."

By the time he was finished saying it Garret, Bug, and Lily had made it over there and KJ was sitting on the ground next to Jordan crying her eyes out. Nigel felt for a pulse and was relieved to find she had one even if it was weak. "Jordan? Jordan?" He touched her face and it burned his hand. "She's burning up. Come on, Jordan. Wake up, Jordan. Please wake up."

Jordan's eyes opened for a second and then she passed out again.

The ambulance made it there five minutes later. As they were putting her on a stretcher Nigel asked Lily if she would watch KJ while he went to the hospital with Jordan.

"Sure."

Nigel knelt down in front of KJ and hugged his crying daughter. "It'll be okay princess. I promise it's gonna be okay. Stay with Lily until I come and get you."

"Okay Daddy. I love you." She said. Her crying had stopped but her face was tear streaked.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: What's wrong with Jordan? Will she make it? Review people…please…**

**Beth**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Do I own Crossing Jordan?**

**Of course I do…not.**

* * *

_I know I say this a lot, but thank you for the reviews. I wish I had more, but I'll live with 22 or as many as I get. I'm just glad I get any at all. Getting reviews helps me to come up with the next chapter and if anyone reading this has any suggestions either review my story or send me a private message or e-mail me. Special thanks to:_

_**Carmel March **_

_**Tamara**_

_**Cavanaugh-Crimes**_

_**Mac3**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

Nigel knelt down in front of KJ and hugged his crying daughter. "It'll be okay princess. I promise it's gonna be okay. Stay with Lily until I come and get you."

"Okay Daddy. I love you." She said. Her crying had stopped but her face was tear streaked.

"I love you too."

**Chapter 16**

The ambulance made it to the hospital in record time. By the time Nigel processed the information they were already at the hospital. He hated hospitals, but it seemed he was always here for some reason. He couldn't help but feel guilty for not realizing that she was sick. It seemed like he had been waiting forever before the doctor showed up.

"Mr. Townsend?"

"Doctor Ferguson." He affirmed "How is she?"

"Jordan has a bad case of Appendicitis."

"How bad?"

He looked at Nigel with a sad face "We won't know until we do surgery, but from the looks of it…" He left the rest unsaid

Nigel knew it was bad and that Jordan could die, but he didn't want to think about it at that moment. "Can I see her?"

"For a minute and then we have to get her to surgery. She's conscious, but she might be a little weak and incoherent." Doctor Ferguson said

Nigel followed the doctor to Jordan's temporary room. When he got in there he realized the doctor had left him alone with her and was grateful. He walked over beside her bed and held her hand. "Jordan?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hey. What's wrong with me?"

He touched her face and said "You have Appendicitis."

"Nige, if I die-"

"You won't die, Jordan. It's not possible for you to die." Nigel said trying to convince himself more than her.

"If I die I want you to know that I love you. Even if you had slept with Lynn five times…I would still love you. I was never really mad about the Lynn thing…I was just trying to save you the trouble of loving someone who would eventually cause you heartbreak." She started crying

He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Jordan, I already love you and you know that. You could break my arm and I would still love you. Even if you and I break up later, which WON'T happen, I will never, NEVER regret loving you and being with you because any moment with you is the best moment in my life."

The doctor came in at that moment and said "I'm sorry to break this up, but we need to get you up to surgery."

The nurses came in and loaded everything up. As they were wheeling her out Nigel kissed her forehead and told her he loved her.

"I love you too."

Several hours the doctor made his way into the waiting room. Nigel was out of his seat in a matter of seconds. "How is she?"

"Luckily her case wasn't as bad as some. Her heart did stop beating, but we were able to successfully bring her back and finish the operation without anymore complications. They just took her to recovery."

Nigel did a back flip in his mind. He was so happy that she made it through surgery. "When can I see her?"

"You can see her right now. Follow me."

Nigel followed the doctor once again. When he made it to the room he saw her laying there with her eyes open. "Hey, Luv."

"When can I get out of here?"

"I'm not sure."

A few hours later he told Jordan that he had to go check on KJ, but he would be back during visiting hours.

As soon as he opened the door to his apartment KJ ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist "Hey, princess. Where is Aunt Lily?"

"She's in the kitchen."

With KJ still in his arms he walked to the kitchen. She turned around when he walked in. "How's Jordan?"

"They had to do surgery, but she's fine now."

"Thank God!"

"Thanks for watching her. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." She said as she walked to the door and with a wave she opened it and left.

Nigel carried KJ over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap.

Nigel looked at KJ who had tears running down her face. "What's wrong princess?"

"Did mommy love me?" She said with a sad face

"Of course she did. Who couldn't love you." He said that as more of a statement than a question.

"Why did she leave me then?"

"She didn't have a choice. She had to leave because God wanted her to come see him," He stroked her hair and continued "But she will always be near you."

"How?"

He put his hand over her heart "Right in here."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Are you gonna marry Jordan?"

"Do you like Jordan?"

She nodded "She's nice and funny. If you do get married do you think it's wrong to call her mom?"

"No I don't." He smiled at her

She smiled back

* * *

**A/N: There isn't that many chapters left to write. I hope you guys review and send me some suggestions. They might help me…REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Beth**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Crossing Jordan or the characters from Crossing Jordan. I do, however, own KJ.

A/N: I'm am so sorry to everyone for taking so long to get this chapter up. I've been so busy and I had major writer's block. School just started do I have homework and I also have church, but I will try

_Thank you to:_

_**Sakura chica**_

_**Miniola**_

_**Mac3**_

_**Cavanaugh-Crimes**_

* * *

Last Time:

"Do you like Jordan?"

She nodded "She's nice and funny. If you do get married do you think it's wrong to call her mom?"

"No I don't." He smiled at her

She smiled back

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Nigel and KJ walked into the hospital and down the hall to Jordan's room, but when they got there they heard two people arguing and he could just bet one of those two people was Jordan.

"You really need to stay in bed, Ms. Cavanaugh." the nurse said "The doctor said that you need to stay a couple of days until we can make sure there are no complications from your surgery."

"I refuse to stay here that long. I have work to do and things to take care of." Jordan said in a heated tone. Seeing KJ and Nigel standing there she calmed down a tiny bit. "Nigel, please tell this woman that I don't need to stay here."

Nigel looked from the nurse to Jordan and then said "Jordan, the nurse and doctor are right." The cold stare he got from her had him explaining…very fast. " You just had a major surgery and I'll be here with you until you get out of this place…I promise."

Jordan sighed "Fine," then she noticed KJ standing by her dad "Hey KJ! Come give me a hug." She held out her arms and KJ ran towards her and climbed on the bed.

"Hey!" She said

KJ loved being in Jordan's arms. Jordan was softer than her mother had been and Jordan was funny. 'I can't wait 'till she's my mother. I'll have the best mother ever.' KJ thought.

Then she looked at Jordan with a serious face and pointed a finger in her direction "I'm glad you're okay. Don't ever scare me like that again."

Jordan pulled her tighter and said "I'm sorry KJ. I promise I will try not to ever scare you like that again." KJ laid her head on Jordan's chest and fell to sleep.

"Nigel, I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I wa-"

Nigel cut her off and said "You have nothing to be sorry for and I found out that KJ's mom isn't Lynn Cooper. It's Maryanne Jennings and KJ's name is Kyla Jennings, KJ for short."

"It wouldn't matter anyway, Nigel, I overreacted. You and KJ aren't to blame for what Lynn did and I'm so sorry that I took it out on you." Jordan had her head down and when she lifted it Nigel could see tears.

He walked over to her bed and lifted her chin "Jordan, I love you. KJ has only known you a short time and she already loves you." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the mouth. "I was going to wait until you were out of the hospital so I could do it properly, but I can't wait anymore. Jordan, ever since the day I met you I knew there was something about you that made you special. You're the whole package, looks and a great personality." He took a box out of his pocket and opened it. "I love you, Jordan. Marry me and be my wife and KJ's mother."

Jordan was stunned. She couldn't believe that Nigel had just asked her to marry him. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. 'It's a beautiful ring." The ring was 14K white gold with a heart shaped diamond. "Yes, I'll marry you, Nige. I love you and KJ so much and I can't wait to be your wife and KJ's mother."

He started smiling as he placed the ring on her finger. "Did Jordan Cavanaugh just say that she couldn't wait to be a wife and mother?"

"Yea and believe it or not I really do." She replied

"I believe you." He said

"You should probably get KJ home and get some sleep yourself. You can come visit me tomorrow." Jordan said

"Okay." He picked KJ up and kissed Jordan on the lips "I love you."

"I love you too."

Nigel walked towards the door and said "Goodbye."

"Bye" she replied as he walked out the door.

* * *

The next day Nigel walked into work with a grin on his face and a jump in his step. He still couldn't believe that he was engaged to Jordan. As he turned a corner he ran into Bug.

"Hey Nige."

"Hey Bug."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Don't tell anyone yet, but Jordan and I are engaged." Nigel grin got wider.

Bug slapped him on the back and said "Congratulations!" He looked around and asked "Where's KJ?"

"She's in daycare."

"Oh."

"How do you think Woody will take the news?" Nigel questioned

"Take what news?" The voice behind them asked

"Oh, hey Woody." Bug said

"Is there something I need to know?"

"Umm…well…you see…JordanandIareengaged." Nigel said hurriedly

"What?"

"Jordan and I are engaged." He said slower this time

"WHAT? You two haven't even been going out that long." Woody said

"Long enough to know we love each other." Nigel retorted

"Well, I wish you all of the luck in the world."

"Thanks."

After that Woody left. Bug looked over at Nigel and said "That went well."

"Yea." Nigel put his hands in his pockets and said "Well I guess I better be going."

"Okay."

Nigel turned to leave, but stopped "Jordan gets out in a couple of days and I was wondering if maybe everyone wanted to get together and throw a welcome back party."

"Sounds good to me. I'll tell everyone and we'll get it set up. I'll call you later."

"Thanks, Bug. Bye."

"Bye."

Nigel turned and walked out.

* * *

**A/N**:_ I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm not going to lie…it might be a while before I update again, but don't give up on me. PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_Beth_


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Crossing Jordan? Yes…in my mind, but not in reality. I wish I did though.

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Sakura chica**_

_**2fast4u2**_

* * *

_Last Time_

Nigel turned to leave, but stopped "Jordan gets out in a couple of days and I was wondering if maybe everyone wanted to get together and throw a welcome back party."

"Sounds good to me. I'll tell everyone and we'll get it set up. I'll call you later."

"Thanks, Bug. Bye."

"Bye."

Nigel turned and walked out.

**Chapter 18**

The next couple of days went by fast. Jordan was getting out of the hospital today and everybody was busy setting up for her party. They had agreed to do the party at Nigel's place because Jordan was going to be staying with him again. Lily was picking KJ up from daycare so Nigel could come and get Jordan from the hospital.

Nigel walked through the door to Jordan's hospital room to see her dressed and sitting in a wheelchair. "Are you ready to go?" He asked

"Yes, I can't wait to get out of here. I am never coming back to the hospital ever again." She replied

"What if I told you that you couldn't leave right now?"

"I wouldn't advise that." She glared at him "I really wouldn't."

Nigel smiled "Then it's a very good thing I'm not saying that." He went around her chair to grab the handles and start pushing her out of the door.

The doctor met them at the door and said "Jordan, take it easy and good luck." He squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks, Doc."

With that the doctor walked away and Nigel pushed Jordan to the elevator.

* * *

**Nigel's Place**

Lily walked through the door with KJ in her arms. "Is everything ready?"

"We have a few more decorations to put up, but we've already got the cake." Bug replied while putting up one side of the banner that read 'Welcome Home, Jordan!"

"Good, they should be here in a few minutes." Lily put KJ down and told her to go pick out a good hiding spot. Lily then helped Garret, Bug, and Woody finish putting up the decorations.

A few minutes later Bug heard something and looked out of the window. "They're here, everybody hide." He shouted

Lily turned off the lights and hide behind the couch with Bug. Woody and Garret hid behind chairs and KJ hid behind the coffee table.

Jordan and Nigel walked in and Nigel hit the light switch. As the lights came on everybody jumped out of their hiding spaces and shouted "SURPRISE!"

Jordan started laughing and KJ ran up and hugged her. "I am so glad you're home." KJ whispered to her.

Jordan liked the sound of that. She really did feel like this was her home. "Me too, baby." She whispered back as she hugged KJ tighter.

After eating cake and ice cream everybody got together and took a picture. Jordan and Nigel were in the center and Nigel was holding KJ's head while Jordan held her feet so she was lying on their hands. Then Garret was beside Jordan and Lily was beside Nigel. Leaving Woody and Bug crouched down in front.

Sometime after that KJ fell asleep in Garret's lap so Garret got up to put her in bed. He put her in the bed, but she woke up when he tried to cover her up.

"Hey" she said sleepily

"Hey" He said "Go back to sleep."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may."

"Do you mind if I call you grandpa? My grandpa died before I was born so now I don't have one."

Garret had known as soon as he met the girl that he loved her like she was his own. His heart filled with joy at being asked a question like that. "I would be honored." He replied with a genuine smile.

She smiled back

"Get some sleep, Angel." He kissed her forehead

"Okay. Goodnight, Grandpa."

"Night, Angel."

* * *

After everybody left Nigel helped Jordan to his bed and told her he would sleep on the couch. "There is enough room for both of us in the bed, Nige." She told him

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Well, I think it is, so get in."

"Being just a tad bit bossy aren't you?"

"You love that about me."

"Yea, I guess I do." With that said he climbed in the bed and pulled Jordan against him. She put her arm around his waist and her head on his chest. "I love you, Jordan." He said while he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Nige." She snuggled closer.

The next morning Nigel got up and walked in the kitchen to see KJ eating a bowl of cereal. "How did you make that?"

"Well I got a bowl, put some cereal and milk in it and now I'm eating it." KJ smiled

"That's not what I meant and you know it, young lady." He said in a voice that wasn't as stern as he wanted it to be. "How did you reach the bowl and cereal?"

"Iclimbedinachair." She said in a hurry

"What was that?"

"I said I climbed in a chair" She said slower

"Do you know how dangerous that is? Next time come and ask me to get it for you." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I was going to, but you and Jordan looked so happy sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up."

"Well that was very sweet of you, but next time ask. Okay?"

"Okay"

"What should I make Jordan for breakfast?"

"Waffles"

"Sound great, do you want to help?"

"YEA!" She yelled

"Shhhhh" He said as he put his finger to his mouth. "We have to be quiet."

"Got it"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter. I'm working on another story, but I don't have it on here yet.

Beth


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CJ.

_A special thank you to my loyal reviewers: __**Sakura chica, beauty7890102 and Olivia-Jordan

* * *

**_

Last Time:

"Waffles"

"Sound great, do you want to help?"

"YEA!" She yelled

"Shhhhh" He said as he put his finger to his mouth. "We have to be quiet."

"Got it"

**Chapter 19**

After eating breakfast, Nigel and Jordan sat at the table discussing their plans for the day while KJ was watching Hannah Montana on TV.

"I think I'm going to take KJ shopping for her birthday." Jordan told him. "We can have a girl's day out."

"I'm sure she will love it." He leaned over and kissed her "I can't believe her birthday is the day after tomorrow. I'll get her something while you two are shopping."

Just as he finished talking KJ strode into the room "So…what are guys getting me for my birthday?" She asked as she sat in Nigel's lap.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Nigel laughed as he said it.

"Ummm…yes, I would."

"Too bad." Nigel said

"KJ, how about you and I go on a shopping spree today?" Jordan suggested knowing that KJ would not turn her down. "We can get some decorations for your party tomorrow too."

"Yay! Daddy did you hear that?" She said excitedly

"Yes, Princess, I did." He smiled at her "Do I get something for your birthday too?"

"Ummm…no. You're so silly." KJ replied

"Do I at least get a kiss for being the best Daddy in the whole wide world?"

"You can have that." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked over to Jordan and kissed her on the cheek too. "That's for being the best mommy in the whole wide world."

Jordan couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes. "I love you, KJ." She said as she hugged KJ tightly "You make it easy to be the best mom in the world and when I marry your dad it will be official."

"I love you too and I can't wait for you and daddy to get married." KJ said as she hugged back.

Nigel got up and walked over to them. "Can I get in on this hug?"

"Of course, Daddy." They opened their arms to him and they all stood there hugging for a good twenty minutes before they all headed out.

After everybody got home that night they sat on the couch and watched The Aristocats. After the movie went off they all headed off to bed.

* * *

The next day Nigel walked into his house at about three o'clock in the afternoon to find Jordan and KJ were standing in the middle of the room laughing. They looked at him as he walked in and laughed at the look on his face. "KJ, what exactly is the theme for your party?"

"It's a black light party, Daddy."

"Awesome!" Nigel stated as he looked around the room. There were disco lights, lava lamps and fiber optic lamps everywhere. All of the furniture had been pushed back so it was along the walls. He also saw black light posters on the wall that he knew would look real when the black light was turned on. "I see everything here, but the black light. Where is it?"

"It's not hooked up yet, but we'll get to it." Jordan said "How was work?"

"Fine." He said as he kissed her lightly "Everybody will be here in about an hour. Anything I can do?"

"Sure, you can take go pick up the cake." She replied

"Alright, I'll be back in a few. Love you guys."

"Love you too." Jordan and KJ said together as they finished putting the posters up.

Garret showed up before Nigel got back. "Hey Grandpa!" KJ threw herself in his arms and kissed his cheek.

Hey, Angel!" He said as he kissed her back and sat her down. "This place looks great!"

"I know." KJ said

After Nigel got back with the cake they made sure everything was set up. James and Karen were the first to make it besides Garret. A few minutes later Bug and Lily showed up together and five minutes after that Woody showed up. KJ greeted them all at the door with a hug.

"Come on everyone, let's have cake." She said

As everyone walked into the kitchen Jordan asked James and Karen where Emily and Michael were.

"They are staying with a friend." James answered

After eating the cake they all went to the living room where KJ passed out neon hats and matching bracelets to everyone. KJ got black, Lily and Karen got pink, Nigel got green, Jordan got yellow, Bug and James got orange. Since KJ was the birthday girl she also got a black mask.

Then Jordan turned the lights off and turned all of the disco balls, lava lamps, black lights, and fiber optic lamps on. Everyone gasped as they looked at the posters on the wall. They were all alive; it was like they were in the picture. Then KJ turned on the CD player and played her favorite song…Rockstar by Nickleback.

Everyone was dancing and singing…and pretending they could play the guitar and drums. Nigel picked KJ up and swung her around. "Are you having fun, Princess?"

"WOOHOO! YES!"

"That's good because I would hate to have to throw you across the room." He said as he lifted her on his shoulders

Thirty minutes later she was sitting in front of a pile of gifts. She got all of the Harry Potter books from Lily **(A/N: she is smart enough to read most of the words)**, Bug got her a blue Nintendo DS and the Donkey Kong Racing game, Woody got her a black iPod, James and Karen got her a red digital camera, and then it came to Jordan and Nigel. She opened Jordan's gift first and got an acoustic guitar.

"I know you don't know how to play, but I hope to teach you." She said as she hugged KJ.

"Thanks" KJ replied as she hugged Jordan tighter. Then she opened her last present, which was from Nigel. His gift was in a little box and when she opened it she gasped "I LOVE IT!" She said as she jumped in Nigel's arms.

"I'm glad." Nigel said "Open it."

KJ grabbed the silver heart locket her dad got her and opened it. One side of the locket was her and Nigel and the other side was KJ and Jordan. Then she turned it over and engraved on it was "Daddy's Princess."

"I also thought you might like this." Nigel handed her a picture of Maryanne, KJ's biological mother. "I found it in a box that got sent over."

"Thank you everyone for the great gifts you got me. I miss my mom, but I know she would be happy that there are so many people that love me." She grabbed her camera and made everyone stand in a group. She took a picture of them and she hugged every single person before they left.

Jordan and Nigel tucked KJ in bed that night and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight KJ, I love you." They both said together.

"I love you too."

After Nigel and Jordan walked out of KJ's room, KJ look up at the ceiling and whispered "Thank you, mom. I'm glad you gave me my dad and Jordan. I will always love and remember you and tell God thank you also."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked the chapter. Review please.

Beth


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Crossing Jordan…that would be awesome…but I don't own it.

_**Thank you goes out to **__JonasliciousXMusicXFreak456__, __.Fanx8x__, and __beauty7890102__…_**Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**Last Time**

After Nigel and Jordan walked out of KJ's room, KJ look up at the ceiling and whispered "Thank you, mom. I'm glad you gave me my dad and Jordan. I will always love and remember you and tell God thank you also."

Chapter 20

Jordan couldn't believe how nervous she was and she definitely couldn't believe today was her wedding day. If somebody told her that one day she would be marrying Nigel Townsend, co-worker and criminologist, who has a fascination with vampires and motorcycles…well…she would have laughed.

How can everything in your life go so completely wrong, but turn out so completely right? Jordan will soon walk down the aisle of a church that, let's face it, she never thought she would ever darken the doorway of again…flowers and people surrounding her and the man of her dreams standing in front of her.

They decided on a small wedding with just close friends and family. Standing with Nigel was Bug, his friend and confidante. Lily had already taken her place opposite Bug, wearing a strapless knee-length purple dress. It was time for KJ to throw the flowers, but she stopped before she walked out and turned towards Jordan.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You look great…and you can do this…I love you."

Jordan knelt down and pulled her into a hug "I love you too."

After Jordan let her go KJ walked down the aisle with a basket full of white rose petals.

These are the memories she wants to keep with her forever. She heard the beginning of the song that meant it was her time to walk down the pathway to the rest of her life. 'Here' by Rascal Flatts…that song just says everything about their time together and the time before.

She hadn't managed to find her dad in time for the wedding and even though it hurt…she had Garret. He stood by her through everything and acted like a surrogate dad to her when she couldn't find her own. He understood her more than most people.

Garret looked over at Jordan a split second before they walked through the door "Jordan, I'm proud of you."

Jordan had never been one to cry, but she felt the tears roll down her face.

Nigel was as nervous as he had ever been in his entire life, but he was also as happy as he had ever been. His breath caught in his throat when he looked down the aisle and he saw the most beautiful sight in the world. He actually couldn't believe that Jordan Cavanaugh was the woman he was about to marry. He had loved her for the longest time, but he never thought he would get the chance to tell her.

She was the perfect vision in her white flowing gown. He knew this sight would never leave his mind. Finally…she had made it to him and the preacher asked who was giving her to me and Garret said he was. Then finally he got to touch her.

The preacher asked them to join hands and told Jordan to repeat after him.

"Do you Jordan take Nigel Townsend to be your lawfully wedded husband…."

She smiled at him "I do."

Then he asked the same thing of Nigel and he was quick to say the two words that would tie them together for the rest of their lives. "I do."

Then the preacher said "I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride."

The kiss was nothing short, but very memorable. They barely heard the clapping as they all headed over to the reception, which was in the next room.

Jordan had decided they would do the pictures before the wedding, so they made their way over to the cake, so they could cut it together. Nigel put his hand over Jordan's and they moved them together. They didn't push the cake in each other's faces and when they were finished Nigel leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, Jordan."

"I love you too, Nige."

Then they separated to go visit with the guests. They didn't have too many, but that was all they really needed. They didn't have any friends their because everybody who came was considered family. Woody was one of the last people she talked to.

"Congrats, Jordan!" Woody said enthusiastically as he pulled her into a hug.

She gladly returned it "Thanks, Woods."

"I hope you and Nige have a great life together, but just remember…neither of you are ever alone."

"I'll remember. Thanks." She couldn't stop smiling as she walked away.

Nigel had decided on a DJ instead of a band. The first song, the DJ announced, was for the father-daughter dance. Jordan was joined by Garret on the dance floor and KJ pulled Nigel out there.

As they danced, KJ asked "Dad?

He lifted her up so he could hear her, he said "Yes?"

"When am I gonna get a little brother or sister?"

Nigel couldn't help but laugh. "Sweetie, you want someone to play with that bad? You know that means sharing your stuff right?"

"Yes, Dad, I do." She said and then added "That was an answer to both of your questions."

"Well, go ask your mom."

"Okay." She ran over to Garret and Jordan "Grandpa can I cut in?"

"Sure." Garret kissed Jordan's cheek and walked over to Nigel.

Jordan knelt down "What is it, KJ?"

"When am I gonna get a little brother or sister? I asked dad, but he told me to ask you."

Jordan laughed and whispered "Don't tell your dad, but you're going to have a brother or sister in about seven months."

"Really?!"

"Yes." Jordan hugged her "Remember what I said?"

"Don't tell Daddy." She winked at Jordan.

Nigel walked up to her as soon as KJ left. "What did you tell her? She looked so happy."

"Nige, I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it, luv?" Nigel asked

"I'm pregnant."

Nigel picked her up and twirled her around. "Well, I've got a surprise for you."

"What?"

"I know we decided not to go on a honeymoon, but I booked one anyway." Nigel told her "We're going to Egypt!"

Jordan couldn't believe what she just heard. She had always wanted to go to Egypt.

"Nige?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Do you believe in luck?"

He grabbed her hands "I believe sometimes it's luck, but I also believe sometimes it's fate."

"I think so too.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I've had a lot of stuff go on since then. Thank you if you're reading this and I appreciate it. I don't know if I should do an epilogue or stop here…opinions? Please review!

Beth


End file.
